Innocently Enough
by kichikoneko
Summary: Back when Ran Fujimiya was with the Crashers... Injuries weren't impossible we know, but when injuries do happen so do other things...


Disclaimer: I do not own/profit from Weiss Kruez.

Warnings: Some guy/guy stuff inside. And Crashers! There are probably some spoilers somewhere... Or probably not.

Rating: T (cuz there's no way Weiss is for kids)

Genra: Romance-ish

Characters: Ran Fujimiya(Red Rook) & Reiichi Shirasaki(Bishop)

**Innocently Enough**

The Crashers were typically pretty good at avoiding injuries, but that didn't make them impossible to get. After all it was some serious injuries to the previous Rook that led Ran to becoming Red Rook. Although the wounds weren't life threatening Red Rook had still taken a nasty crash and slash to his left shin... So much for ever wearing shorts should he choose that they were actually flattering to wear.

Pain killers, that would always be a bit of a weakness to him mentally. He felt that the side-effects of the pills or shots were far greater than the actual pain he felt without them. Still, as he was being brought back from the Crashers latest mission he found it hard not to yell because of the pain assaulting his leg... Perhaps a piece of metal had lodged just bellow the skin making it difficult to see with all of the blood that had covered his lower leg. Of course when they had finally gotten to medical treatment no one had asked him how he felt about getting a powerful pain reliever.

The nurse was good at her job, the needle had been in and out before he'd even noticed. He realized his predicament when his head began to spin, not an unpleasant feeling, more like being high. The pain either stopped being an immediate issue or it had faded with the medicines effect, Ran couldn't be sure, in fact the most pressing matter on his mind had changed to how pretty Bishop looked under the glowing hospital lights.

Bishop had been the one to stay behind at the hospital because he had taken a minor injury, having ordered Knight and Pawn to go back to their hideout and form a report of the happenings.

Once their wounds were treated they were left to rest in their own private room. One with blank walls save for the hospital equipment. It was hardly interesting.

Ran looked at Bishop, his real name being Reiichi Shirasagi, but Ran had made it a habbit to address everyone by their titles rather than their names whenever plausible. He studied the twenty-year-old's face that harbored eyeglasses as a mask... Ran himself had found those things to be a useless waste, if you must correct your vision modern technology gave you the option of contacts, and Ran had told himself if he ever did need such corrective lenses he would never settle for the bulky vision-clouding objects resting on the gentle features of Reiichi's nose. This sort of life suited him well, Ran thought to himself, a non-lethal team yet he can still use all of his cunning and mental prowess to rid the world of crime... Though it seemed much like ridding the world of crime through crime. Ran would often find his thoughts like that even in his best mental situation.

But now his thoughts were unfocused and he watched Reiichi closely. He'd never actually noticed before that the man's features though gental were very pronounced. He was handsome, not the perfect image of androgenous as Ran often found himself being refered as, but Reiichi had a masculine beauty, suddenly he'd noticed a craving for that beauty. Perhaps it was just the painkillers making his mind so flustered, but at that precise moment Ran wasn't thinking of that, he honestly thought that he was in fact attracted to the Crashers team leader. Even at the young age of twenty the man had the maturity of a wise old monk. Perhaps in a past life he had partaken in the ways of Buddha and reached a higher spiritual understanding that had streamed it's way into his new life.

Reiichi was no fool and noticed the gaze he had been receiving from the Red Rook for approximately twenty-seven minutes so far. It had turned from something of awe-struck to alluring... It unsettled his nerves and he felt his stomach tighten in anticipation, a sign that something was bound to happen. In his life he'd learned to trust in instinct, it hadn't lead him wrong yet - or the team for that matter. Reiichi slid off of the bed he had been lounging in, an unnecissary action, and pulled a chair close to Ran's bedside. He had figured that perhaps the Red Rook didn't take kindly to pain medication and was having something of a side-effect. Reiichi smiled and carefully noted the light tinting that occured in Ran's cheeks.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Reiichi asked, his voice soft and holding many mysteries that Ran felt he would never learn. Ran blinked slowly and allowed his eyes to fully focus on Reiichi's face.

"Amazing." Ran spoke, his throat was dry so his voice came out in a hushed tone that he himself didn't seem to notice. Reiichi smiled thoughtfully as he reached over to the pitcher of water and one of the two cups that sat on the bedside table.

"What do you mean?" Reiichi inquired as he poured some of the fluid into the cup.

"You are amazing." Ran somewhat clarified as he watched as his companion placed the pitcher back and slowly turned to face him once again.

"A complement?" Reiichi speculated with an even wider smile. He casually stretched his arm toward the, as he assumed, somewhat dillerious red-head, holding the cup of water within an easy distance from his teammate.

Ran kept his eyes locked with Reiichi's, unsatisfied with the flimsy windows placed between them. His hand reached the cup yet hovered instead on the other hand that held it. Reiichi's smile dwindled slightly and in that insant he had become absorbed in the violet orbs that kept his gaze. It almost felt like a trance, like he had no control over what was happening. Ran guided Reiichi closer as he drew himself upward until their lips met in a gentle but hungry lock. In the fluid action the cup had been dropped and Reiichi's hands tangled themselves softly in the short red tresses. Ran had managed to somehow remove the specticales that had been such an annoyance without anyone noticing, or perhaps just not caring.

Slowly, with an uncertainty for leaving this kind of embrace Reiichi allowed himself to breathe, he backed away and resumed his seat his breaths came out slightly heavier than usual. Feelings had shot through him, ones that he wasn't very familiar with... He would admit to himself that this was his first true kiss, the most real he'd felt another person. But, he would also admit it felt a bit wrong. He'd noticed the way Knight would watch Red Rook when they weren't talking... He was sure that Knight had found himself in the midst of unrequitted love and unsure how to proceed with another male. Suddenly, a curiosity welled inside of Reiichi, was this feeling the feeling he would get if he were to kiss anyone or just Ran? He knew his curiosity wouldn't allow him to just forget all of this, he would need to do some thinking on what sorts of experiments he could conduct and with who... But at this moment he made a vow to himself that he would not allow himself to become intraced by Ran unless he were in his right frame of mind. He was sure what he felt wasn't exactly love, but perhaps Ran's desire, a desire he didn't typically have.

Ran had kept his eyes solely on Reiichi until after several minutes they seemed to have shut on their own accord, drifting him to a quiet sleep.

* * *

Later Ran would find out what had happened, having no actual memory of this, he cursed pain-killers and apologized to Reiichi for his untamed behaviour. Reiichi just laughted and told the eighteen-year-old that it wasn't a very bad thing, though he didn't harbor feelings of that manner toward the red-head, he had helped awaken a part of himself that he had never even knew he had.

Ran was left dazed and unsure what that had meant... Overall, it didn't seem to be devistating and they both agreed to keep it a secret just for the two of them for the time being, easing the brash red-head into a somewhat relieved demeanor.

~owari~

A/N: Sooo, I got this idea while playing a weiss kruez/ YGO(clasic) roleplay with my sister. It was a minor side-note type of thing and not very related to the actual plot we were going for, more like a passing memory type thing, but nontheless it got my attention enough to want to fanfic about it. The idea was that Ran, after being injured was under the influince of pain-killers and gave Reiichi his first kiss (but I figure maybe he might have had a girlfriend before joining up with Kritiker related stuff, so I noted in the fic that it had felt like the first "real" kiss he had ever had, but cuz I don't know that much I didn't get too far into detail, for all I know it was the first kiss he'd had period). In the role-play Reiichi had speculated that "It was a pleasant distraction" so perhaps he had had much more on his mind that I portrayed in this fic. Although the role-play was mostly all AU (involving Ran being a vampire prince o.O) I tried to make this seem more actual-storyline based. Of course I haven't been able to read/watch/understand the entire Weiss series due to not being able to read/understand all but a few spoken Japanese words so I appologize if Reiichi was too-far off from his suposed character role, Ran had a good reason though wouldn't you agree?

Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think, I'll greatly appriciate it!


End file.
